La Mujer de mis Sueños - Versión 2
by Jiraiya-Sama
Summary: Esa brillante y hermosa mujer era algo que se miraba, pero que no se tocaba. Ella es algo inalcanzable y secreto, pero ahora, luego de todo lo que había dicho, las cosas ya no podrían ser como hasta ahora - "La Mujer de mis Sueños" sigue siendo la misma historia, solo se ha revisado para hacerla más amena, y con más detalles, que creo, enriquecen todo el argumento


**LA MUJER DE MIS SUEÑOS - Versión 2.0**

_**Autor: Jiraiya**_

_**Nota:**_ Todos los derechos de la serie Neon Génesis Evangelion NO me pertenecen. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden.

**Publicación original: 6 de Agosto 2005 – Reedición: 21 de Mayo 2014**

* * *

Shinji Ikari llevaba ya varios minutos de pie frente a la puerta, indeciso de si entrar o no. Sabía que debía ingresar al lugar; después de todo, había sido una orden de Misato que se presentará en ese lugar; pero aún así, le resultaba extremadamente difícil traspasar esa puerta. El solo pensar que estaría junto a esa mujer por los próximos 40 minutos, era suficiente para remecerlo por entero a tal nivel, que le tenía ahí paralizado cual si fuera una verdadera estatua humana. Finalmente, y tras un largo rato, el chico logró armarse de valor, apuñó las manos, y dando una fuerte exhalación, como para darse la fuerza que en verdad no tenía, dio un paso adelante y golpeó la puerta para luego abrirla y entrar en la habitación.

Al ingresar y pasear la vista por el lugar, encontró a mujer justo donde sabía que se encontraría; sentada ante un escritorio, revisando con total concentración un montón de papeles. Lo más seguro es que fueran fichas médicas o informes de sincronización. En verdad no pudo imaginar ninguna otra cosa que pudiera concitar tal atención de esa mujer, a tal punto, que hasta ese momento ella no había reparado en su presencia, a tan solo unos metros de distancia. Shinji trató, pero finalmente no pudo evitar aprovechó este momento de pausa, para disfrutar de la vista y contemplar a tan escultural mujer, recorriéndola completa con la mirada.

El cuerpo de la mujer era delgado y grácil, y de un porte que muy pocas mujeres japonesas poseían. Sus largas y torneadas piernas estaban siempre enfundadas en finas medias de color negro. Su piel era blanca como la porcelana, y a primera vista tan suave como la más fina de las sedas. Sus hermosos ojos, ahora tras unos costosos anteojos, observaban con intensidad el papel que sostenían sus delicadas manos. Sus labios eran carnosos y sensuales, pintados de un color rojo que parecía invitar a besarla, mientras su rubia cabellera enmarcaba su rostro de diosa. Shinji Ikari jamás en toda su vida había conocido a mujer más perfecta que ella.

Ritsuko Akagi desvió por unos segundos la mirada de los informes de sincronización, que concitaban hasta ese momento toda su atención, y se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse a Shinji de pie a pocos metros de distancia, observándola fijamente, y con tal intensidad, que sin saber por qué, causó que su corazón se acelerara inexplicablemente.

- Shinji. No te oí entrar, ¿llevas mucho tiempo ahí? - preguntó Ritsuko, encontrando su voz, a la vez que giraba el asiento para quedar de frente al chico, dejando de lado los papeles que la habían mantenido ocupada hasta ese momento.

- Acabo de llegar, pero estaba tan concentrada que no quise interrumpirla, doctora –- respondió el chico con algo de timidez, y un poco más de nerviosismo, ya que la mujer estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, dándole un agradable espectáculo, causando que Shinji no pudiera evitar tragar al imaginarse acariciando esas largas piernas.

- Gracias por ser tan considerado conmigo, Shinji –- respondió la mujer con una sonrisa, sacando al chico de sus afiebrados pensamientos.

Ritsuko se puso de pie, mostrando cuan alta era en verdad, caminó hasta donde estaba el Piloto EVA, en lo que para él, fueron los 6 pasos más sensuales que había visto en su vida, momento en que su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al sentir como esa mujer le ponía una de sus manos en el hombro y le obsequiaba una linda sonrisa.

- Bien Shinji. Perdón por hacerte esperar, ahora comencemos con el chequeo médico para que puedas retirarte pronto a casa.

Shinji tan solo fue capaz de asentir ante las palabras de la mujer, ya que por alguna razón su voz se negó a salir, luego de lo cual se encaminó tras el biombo que estaba en una esquina del laboratorio. Muy a su pesar, el joven Piloto EVA se fue despojando de todas sus ropas, para quedar vestido solo con sus calzoncillos.

Esta es una de las partes que Shinji más detestaba de los constantes chequeos médicos a los que eran sometidos los Pilotos EVA. En esta instancia, la doctora Ritsuko podía verlo prácticamente desnudo, y desde todos los ángulos imaginables, debido a la naturaleza y extensión de los exámenes a los que era sometido. Para su total desgracia, no tenía un cuerpo muy atractivo que ofrecer a los ojos de la científica. Su constitución física se podía calificar como "raquítica" o "escuálida", por lo que la vergüenza lo consumía cuando ella lo observaba tan de cerca. Es por eso que de un tiempo a esta parte, había comenzado a tomar muy enserio los constantes entrenamientos a los que eran sometidos los Pilotos EVA en NERV; sobre todo a él, para tratar de ponerlo a la par de sus dos compañeras en la parte física y combativa. Modestamente hablando, se había desarrollado un poco más en este tiempo. Notaba su cuerpo más fuerte, pero estaba claro que aún no era suficiente para estar a la altura que él desearía.

Por su parte, la doctora Ritsuko Akagi cumplía su labor con rigurosidad clínica. Tomaba muestras de sangre, muestras de tejido, y en general, chequeaba cada aspecto físico del Tercer Elegido, para así asegurarse de que este se encontrara en óptimas condiciones para cumplir su labor como Piloto EVA. Pero pese a todo su profesionalismo, la científica no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo al cuerpo del chico que tenía frente a ella.

Hacía ya cerca de un año que Shinji había llegado a Tokyo-3 llamado por su padre. Cuando lo conoció, le pareció un chico en extremo delgado y físicamente frágil. No parecía tener la condición física para soportar la inmensa carga que significa subirse y pilotear un Evangelion. El tiempo le demostró que en principio no estaba tan equivocada en su apreciación, pero los oportunos cambios producidos por la pubertad, estaban obrando maravillas en el Tercer Elegido. Examinándolo ahora, podía constatar que el chico había crecido unos cuantos centímetros y había ganado algunos kilos de peso, por lo que su cuerpo ya no era tan delgado como cuando llegó a Tokyo-3. Su musculatura también estaba desarrollándose, cosa que no era de extrañar, tomando en cuenta el fuerte entrenamiento al que eran sometidos los Pilotos EVA, para que sus cuerpos pudieran resistir de mejor forma las exigencias de una batalla con un Angel.

Ritsuko no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa. Sin saberlo, Shinji se estaba transformando en un chico muy atractivo. Solo le faltaba trabajar un poco más su personalidad tan introvertida, pero aún así, estaba totalmente segura de que en un tiempo más, el vástago de Gendo tendría un ejército de chicas detrás de él.

- Bien Shinji. Eso todo por hoy. Ya puedes vestirte –- concluyó la mujer, dando por terminado el reconocimiento físico, para dirigirse a su escritorio, y proceder a llenar el informe con la condición física del Tercer Elegido.

Shinji se dirigió prontamente tras el biombo para tomar sus ropas y comenzar a vestirse, pero lejos de hacerlo en forma rápida para cubrir su desnudes, lo hizo en forma bastante lenta, ya que, pese a la vergüenza de exponer su cuerpo, no tenía ganas de dejar la compañía de la mujer que amaba, porque la verdad es que Shinji estaba enamorado de Ritsuko Akagi.

El darse cuenta de que el inesperado sentimiento que albergaba por la blonda científica era amor, y no una simple calentura de juventud, le había causado una tremenda impresión al joven Ikari. Luego de haber pasado la primera impresión de este tremendo autodescubrimiento, y tomando la real dimensión de lo totalmente improbable e impracticable de una hipotética relación con la doctora, el Piloto EVA trató de negar este sentimiento. Se esforzó por matarlo y enterrarlo en lo más profundo de su corazón, pero pese a todo el empeño puesto por su parte, le fue imposible conseguir ese cometido. El sentimiento que experimentaba y embargaba su corazón era mucho más fuerte que él.

El repentino sonar de un teléfono fue el que sacó a Shinji su tren de pensamientos y le trajo de regreso a la realidad. De mala gana, el Tercer Elegido reanudó su tarea y terminó de vestirse, mientras que al otro lado del biombo, frente al escritorio, Ritsuko contestaba la llamada.

- Doctora Ritsuko –- contestó con seriedad, llevando la bocina a su oído.

Cuando Ritsuko logró identificar a quién pertenecía la voz al otro lado de la línea, su rostro cambió completamente en una fracción de segundos, para pasar a tener una expresión entre dolor y enfado, mientras su cuerpo se tensaba y se ponía rígido por completo. Shinji, que ya había terminado de vestirse, se asomó desde detrás del biombo para pasar a mirar con extrañeza, la reacción de la mujer al contestar el teléfono.

- Si señor... entiendo... acabo de terminar con Shinji. Tendré los resultados de los tres pilotos en un par de horas... si... –- respondía mecánicamente la mujer.

Por el tono de la conversación, a Shinji no le resulto nada de difícil deducir quién era la persona que estaba hablando con la científica. Se podía apreciar claramente que esa llamada la ponía muy incómoda, y que por momentos, la expresión de pena se acentuaba, mientras respondía de forma cada vez mas mecanizada.

- Si señor... ¿qué?... si, esta noche está bien... donde siempre entonces... adiós –- finalizó la mujer, colgando el auricular con algo de brusquedad.

Ritsuko permaneció ahí por unos segundos, mirando fijamente el teléfono, cómo si este fuera la causa de todos sus males. Su rostro se descompuso al recodar la última parte de la conversación, y lo que pasaría esa noche en casa de ese hombre. La mujer apuñó las manos en frustración, mientras la expresión de dolor y enojo de su rostro se acentuó un poco más. Finalmente la mujer recordó que no estaba sola y rápidamente recuperó la compostura.

- Bien, ya puedes retirarte Shinji. Hasta mañana –- dijo la científica con una falsa sonrisa, que a duras penas podía mantener en el rostro.

Shinji se quedó viendo fijamente a la mujer, analizándola con la mirada. Ella le sonreía y aparentaba estar relajada, pero sus ojos decían claramente lo contrario. Podía ver una profunda tristeza y dolor en esos hermosos ojos. Al constatar eso, Shinji sintió que la rabia lo invadía. Rabia hacia el causante del sufrimiento de la mujer que amaba, rabia hacía ella por permitir esa situación, pero por sobre todo, rabia consigo mismo, por no ser absolutamente incapaz de poder hacer algo al respecto.

- ¿Pasa algo Shinji? -– preguntó la mujer, al ver que el aludido aun se encontraba parado ahí como una estatua, mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Por qué? -– preguntó repentinamente, y con algo de rudeza el joven Piloto EVA.

- ¿Qué? -– preguntó la mujer, confusa por la repentina pregunta del chico.

- ¿Por qué sigue con él, si eso la lastima? ¿Por qué deja que la use de esa forma, si lo odia? -– preguntó directamente el joven Ikari, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a los ojos de la rubia.

Ritsuko quedó de una pieza al escuchar las directas preguntas del Tercer Elegido, sin poder evitar un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- ¿Cómo es que tú...? –- trató de preguntar Ritsuko, pero las palabras se negaron a seguir escapando de su boca.

- Al ver sus ojos, lo único que veo es tristeza y dolor. Sé que el culpable es mi padre. Puedo darme cuenta cuando la veo junto a él. Ese hombre es un miserable que solo usa a la gente de acuerdo a su conveniencia, y cuando ya no le sirven, los bota como si fueran basura. Eso es lo que somos para él, objetos que botará cuando no le seamos de utilidad. Usted lo sabe, entonces, ¿por qué sigue al lado de él? -– la cuestionó duramente el joven.

Ritsuko estaba impactada por las palabras de Shinji, observándolo boquiabierta, por esas duras y verídicas afirmaciones. ¿En qué momento ese chico se habría enterado de la relación que mantenía secretamente con su padre? Y lo más importante, ¿cómo es que él había llegado a entenderla tan bien?

- Usted es la científica a cargo del Proyecto E -– continuó Shinji, llamando nuevamente la atención de la mujer - Su deber es mantener en perfecto funcionamiento los Evangelion, y todo lo relacionado con ellos, pero solo eso. En ninguna parte dice que además, deba ser la amante del Comandante de NERV, si usted no lo desea.

Ritsuko miró a Shinji con los ojos desorbitados ante lo contundente y comprometedora de su declaración. La mujer estaba entre sorprendida y avergonzada por las palabras del chico, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, que iba en franco aumento. Pero el joven Piloto EVA aún no había terminado. Con igual fuerza, retomó la palabra.

- No la entiendo doctora. Usted es una mujer grandiosa. Tiene unos hermosos y profundos ojos, una boca sensual y un cabello sedoso que enmarca su bello rostro. Su cuerpo es perfecto como el de una diosa y su piel blanca y suave como la seda más fina. Usted es un monumento a la belleza, doctora; y por si fuera poco, es tal vez la persona más inteligente del planeta. Una mujer como usted podría estar con el hombre que quisiera, por eso no logro comprender cómo es que sigue atada al maldito de mi padre.

Ritsuko quedó congelada frente a Shinji a la pronunciación de esas últimas palabras. La mujer aún trata de procesar todo lo que había escuchado, por eso cuando vio al chico encaminarse a la puerta, no fue capaz de reaccionar. La verdad es que no sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Solo se pudo limitar a contemplar como Shinji tomó el pomo de la puerta y antes de girarlo, se volvió dedicarle una última mirada.

- Tiene que valorarse más doctora. Una mujer tan maravillosa como usted, merece algo mejor en la vida.

Tras esa profundas palabras, Shinji salió del laboratorio, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de si. En el interior de la habitación, quedaba una consternada mujer, que aún no podía creer todo lo que acababa de escuchar de ese joven de 15 años.

Ritsuko, que había estado sentada durante todas las palabras dichas por Shinji, se puso de pie, he hizo el amago de ir tras el chico, pero por alguna razón, sus piernas fallaron y termino cayendo de rodilla al suelo. La científica quedó ahí, sentada en el piso en medio del laboratorio, apoyándose con una mano para no perder el equilibrio. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr libremente por sus mejillas. Los sollozos comenzaron a invadirla y debió abrazarse fuertemente a sí misma, tratando de reprimir el llanto que amenazaba con salir. Y es que las palabras de Shinji habían tocado una parte muy sensible de su ser. Una herida que estaba abierta y que no dejaba de sangrar día tras día.

"¿Cómo lo supo?" se preguntaba una y otra vez la mujer. ¿Cómo fue que ese chico supo exactamente lo que sentía? Porque lo que Shinji le había dicho momentos atrás, era lo mismo que ella se repetía día a día. ¿Por qué seguir en esa tóxica relación con Gendo Ikari, si el estar a su lado la lastimaba tanto?

En ese momento, Ritsuko ya no pudo seguir conteniendo lo que era inevitable, y comenzó a llorar. Pero el motivo principal del llanto de la mujer, no era su actual situación con el Comandante Ikari, eran más bien por las palabras con que Shinji se había expresado respecto a ella. Aún podía escucharlas claramente.

"_Usted es una mujer grandiosa. Tiene unos hermosos y profundos ojos, una boca sensual y un cabello sedoso que enmarca su bello rostro. Su cuerpo es perfecto como el de una diosa y su piel blanca y suave como la seda más fina. Usted es un monumento a la belleza, doctora; y por si fuera poco, es tal vez la persona más inteligentes del planeta… Tiene que valorarse más doctora. Una mujer tan maravillosa como usted, merece algo mejor en la vida"_

¿Cuántos años había pasado esperado por alguien que dijera algo así de ella?. ¿Cuántos años esperando por alguien que la valorara como mujer?. Años esperando por alguien que le dijera algo bonito; no con el fin de llevársela a la cama, sino porque es lo que realmente siente y piensa de ella.

Ritsuko lloró. Lloró de dolor por el rumbo autodestructivo que estaba llevando su vida, y a la vez, lloró de alegría, porque al fin alguien que se había tomado la molestia de ver a la mujer que estaba escondida detrás de la científica.

Entre todo su llanto, la mujer no pudo evitar una péqueña y triste sonrisa. Que irónica podía ser la vida. Ella, que se había codeado con algunos de los hombres más importantes y poderosos del mundo, finalmente escuchó lo que tanto anhelaba, en boca de un chico de 15 años. Ritsuko sonrió mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas.

* * *

Era entrada la tarde en el departamento de Misato, y Shinji estaba sentado ante la mesa, contemplando desde hacía ya varios minutos su plato de comida. Tenía un tenedor en la mano, pero solo lo sostenía, como si estuviera decidiendo si usarlo o no. Por su parte, Misato y Asuka contemplaban extrañadas al chico frente a ellas, que solo miraba su comida mientras esta se enfriaba. Ese, a todas luces, no era un comportamiento normal para Shinji.

- ¿Te pasa algo Shinji? –- preguntó finalmente una ya preocupada Misato.

- ¿Hm?... ¡Ah! No. No me pasa nada, es que no tengo mucha hambre –- respondió el chico, que decidió rendirse con la comida y levantarse de la mesa.

- ¿A dónde vas Shinji? –- volvió a preguntar una ahora más preocupada Misato, al ver como el chico se encaminada a la puerta de calle.

- Iré a dar una vuelta. No te preocupes Misato. Creo que tan solo necesito tomar un poco de aire -– respondió él joven, restándole importancia al asunto.

Ambas mujeres vieron como el Tercer Elegido dejaba el departamento, poniendo atención a cada uno de sus movimientos con ojo crítico, hasta que cerró la puerta tras de sí al salir. Ambas conocían bien a Shinji, y sabían que algo andaba mal con el chico.

- ¿Sabes que le pasa, Asuka? –- preguntó la morena, mirando a la pelirroja que estaba sentada junto a ella.

- Ni idea –- respondió la pelirroja, encogiéndose de hombros - Pero no ha de ser nada importante. A lo mejor se encontró con su querido padre esta tarde en NERV. Ya sabes que siempre se pone así cuando lo ve –- añadió la chica, para luego seguir con su comida.

- Si, tal vez tengas razón –- razonó Misato, echando un trago a la segunda cerveza de la tarde.

* * *

Eran casi las 2:30 de la madrugada y Shinji estaba recostado de espaldas en su cama, mirando fijamente el techo sin poder lograr conciliar el sueño por más que lo intentara. Su mente era un mar de sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte, estaba feliz de por fin haber podido decirle a la doctora Ritsuko todo eso que hace tanto tiempo tenía atorado en su garganta. Pero por otro lado, tenía miedo a la reacción que tendría la mujer esta ante sus palabras.

"¿Cómo la voy a mirar mañana a la cara?". Se preguntó el chico. Pero más importante aún. ¿Qué pensaría ella por todas las cosas que le dijo?. Shinji se llevó las manos al rostro en desesperación. Había sido un completo idiota. Le había prácticamente confesado a esa mujer que le gustaba, y lo que es peor; casi se le escapa un "Te Amo". Por suerte su cerebro pareció cobrar el correcto funcionamiento justo a tiempo, por lo que alcanzó a morderse la lengua a segundos de decir algo en verdad comprometedor para él.

Shinji rumió su mala suerte. La doctora Ritsuko Akagi era un amor platónico. Esa brillante y hermosa mujer era algo que se miraba, pero que no se tocaba. Ella es algo inalcanzable y secreto, pero ahora, luego de todo lo que había dicho, las cosas ya no podrían ser como hasta ahora. ¿Cómo serían las cosas de ahora en adelante? ¿Qué pensaría la doctora Ritsuko de él, por todas las cosas que le dijo? Con esas interrogantes en mente, el joven Piloto EVA siguió contemplando el techo de su habitación, sin poder conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en su departamento, Ritsuko Akagi tampoco podía conciliar el sueño. Su mente era un completo caos, y el responsable de todo eso, era un chico que 15 años. La verdad es que las palabras de Shinji la habían remecido de una forma que nunca se hubiera imaginó posible. La primera consecuencia directa de las palabras del chico, fue que había cortado finalmente su relación con Gendo Ikari.

La mujer no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la cara que puso aquel hombre, cuando ella acudió puntualmente a su cita, pero en vez de quitarse la ropa, como era ya la costumbre, ella se quedó de pie frente a él mirándolo fijamente, para luego decirle: "Lo nuestro se acabó. Desde ahora en adelante nuestra relación será estrictamente profesional". La turbación en el rostro de Gendo era evidente e impagable, pero se las arregló para recobrar rápidamente la compostura. Pudo ver que él deseaba una explicación, pero su orgullo se lo impedía, motivo por el que no hizo nada por detenerla cuando ella dio media vuelta y emprendió la marcha, dejando para siempre esa habitación.

Al rememorar ese momento, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ritsuko Akagi pudo decir, que se sentía realmente bien. Ahora que finalmente había salido de esa relación autodestructiva que mantuvo por tanto tiempo, tenía que comenzar a hacer las cosas de otra manera. Era definitivo. Tenía que cambiar. Ella no terminaría como su madre, y al cortar con Gendo Ikari, había dado el primer paso, sin duda, el más importante.

La mujer dio un cansado suspiro, y se revolvió en la cama para buscar una posición que le resultara cómoda, para tratar de conciliar el sueño. Luego de varios minutos, que resultaron infructuosos, la científica seguir para quedar de espaldas en la cama, mirando en techo sobre ella. En ese momento, los pensamientos de Ritsuko fueron llevados hacia Shinji.

No pudo evitar una sonrisa al recordar las palabras del chico, palabras que habían estado dando vueltas en su cabeza desde que las escuchó en su laboratorio. Palabras por las que tuvo que esperar toda una vida para poder escucharlas. Fue en este momento, en la tranquilidad de su hogar, que la científica pudo darse el tiempo de analizar con calma cada una de las palabras del chico, y dimensionar la real trascendencia de dichas palabras. Todo lo que Shinji le había dicho hace unas horas atrás, demostraba que él tenía un gran conocimiento sobre ella.

¿Cómo se las arregló Shinji para saber todas esas cosas sobre ella?. ¿Acaso el Tercer Elegido anduvo preguntando cosas sobre ella en NERV?. ¿Acaso el chico andaba detrás de ella espiándola sin que se diera cuenta?. A decir verdad, las interrogantes eran muchas, pero, analizando fríamente cada fragmento dicho por Shinji, recordando el tono de su voz, y los gestos de su cuerpo mientras estaba hablando, solo podía encontrar una respuesta que calzada adecuadamente con todo lo vivido en su laboratorio. Ritsuko sintió que su pulso se aceleraba ante esta revelación. Era una completa locura pensar en eso, pero, ¿qué otra respuesta podía haber?.

La mujer se sentó repentinamente en la cama respirando acelerada. Si era cierto esto que había descubierto, entonces ¿Cómo enfrentarlo? ¿Debía dejar las cosas así, y hacer de cuenta como si nunca hubiera ocurrido?. Ciertamente no era esa la respuesta más adecuada. Ella necesitaba conocer la respuesta, pero por sobre todo, necesitaba sentir otra vez ese calor que experimentó al escuchar esas palabras... ese calor que a ella le hacía tanta falta.

Ritsuko se recogió y rodeó las piernas con sus brazos, enterrando la cabeza entre sus rodillas. La mujer se quedó por largo tiempo en esa posición, mientras que unas rebeldes lágrimas se escurrían de sus ojos y caían por sus mejillas.

* * *

Era un nuevo día en Tokyo-3, y por uno de los corredores de NERV, se podía ver caminando lentamente al Tercer Elegido, con una cara que lo hacía parecer un condenado a muerte rumbo al patíbulo. Decir que Shinji Ikari estaba nervioso, es poco. Su corazón bombeaba a mil por hora, mientras se acercaba lentamente a enfrentar aquello que tanto temía, y que no lo había dejado dormir la noche pasada.

Pese a la lentitud de su caminar, el joven Piloto EVA estuvo ante la puerta de su destino mucho antes de lo que hubiera deseado. Una vez ahí, ante aquella puerta, pasó un minuto más dándose la fuerza necesaria para ingresar a ese lugar. Cerró los ojos, dio una gran inspiración, accionó el botón para que la puerta se abriera, e ingresó al lugar. Al ingresar el chico pudo ver a Misato conversando con Asuka, mientras que un poco más atrás, Rei parecía escuchar con atención a las dos mujeres. Más al fondo pudo divisar a Maya, preparando los últimos detalles para la prueba de ese día, junto a la doctora Ritsuko.

- Hasta que al fin llegaste Shinji. Pensé que te habías quedado dormido. Tardabas tanto que estaba por enviar a alguien de seguridad a buscarte -– comentó Misato, de brazos cruzados, con un gesto un tanto reprobatorio en el rostro.

- Perdón –- fue lo único que pudo responder el compungido chico, ganándose una mirada gélida por parte de Asuka.

Fue en ese momento que sus miradas se encontraron. Piloto EVA y científica se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos, que para los dos parecieron una verdadera eternidad, y sin poder seguir soportando la mirada del otro, apartaron la vista rápidamente, como si se hubieran quemado. Aún así, ninguno pudo evitar que los colores se les subieran al rostro.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Shinji? –- preguntó Misato, mirando con algo de extrañeza al su protegido por su reacción.

- Nada Misato. Estoy bien –- logró responder el aludido, arreglándoselas de alguna forma para recobrar tan rápidamente la compostura como le fuera posible.

- Bien; ya que finalmente contamos con la presencia de Shinji, podemos comenzar con las pruebas de sincronización de hoy –- dijo Ritsuko acercándose al grupo con aire profesional, tratando de mantener la calma en todo momento, y cuidando de no mirarlo a los ojos del Tercer Elegido, ya que estaba segura de que si cruzaba miradas con él, su cuerpo la traicionaría.

* * *

La prueba de sincronización se desarrollaba con total normalidad. Los tres pilotos respondían bien, y no se presentaban problemas. Al menos, hasta que Maya llamó la atención sobre algo que no estaba marchando del todo bien. Sus sensores venían registrando esta anomalía desde hace varios minutos, pero decidió esperar a ver si los indicadores sufrían una variación y regresaban a la normalidad, pero ahora, varios minutos después, nada hacía parecer que eso fuera a suceder. Era preciso reportarlo.

- Doctora Ritsuko. Los niveles de sincronización de Shinji están por debajo de lo normal. Su sincronización es de un 27 por ciento. Varía constantemente, pero nunca sobrepasa el 30 por ciento.

La científica arrugó el entrecejo y se acercó a Maya para corroborar las cifras que esta tenía desplegadas ante su monitor. Efectivamente, al revisar las cifras constató que Shinji estaba muy por debajo de su promedio normal. Al chequear sus constantes, descubrió que el corazón del joven piloto latía a un ritmo acelerado, y su pulso estaba por las nubes.

- ¿Qué pasa con Shinji? –- preguntó una preocupada Misato, acercándose a la científica y Maya, para ver las cifras que ambas revisaban.

- La sincronización de Shinji está en un promedio de 27 por ciento. Sus constantes vitales también presenta alteraciones -– informó la rubia, mirando alternamente las cifras y la imagen de Shinji en otro monitor. Podía notar que el chico estaba incomodo.

- Esto no es común en él. Por lo que podemos ver aquí, yo diría que está… nervioso –- comentó Maya, revisando las cifras una vez más.

- Tu suposición me parece acertada, Maya. Sus constantes vitales y la imagen de Shinji en ese monitor no dejan a dudas que está incomodo y algo nervioso. Por eso sus cifras son tan bajas –- razonó Ritsuko, sabiendo muy bien que era ella la causante del estado actual del chico.

- Shinji a estado comportándose un poco extraño desde ayer. Es como si algo lo molestara. ¿Crees que esté enfermo? –- preguntó Misato, viendo con algo de preocupación la imagen del chico por un monitor.

- No podría asegurarlo sin examinarlo antes. Lo mejor será hacerle un chequeo completo de inmediato para así asegurarnos -– dijo finalmente la mujer, logrando un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Misato –- Maya, dile a Shinji que salga de ahí y que me vea en la enfermería.

- Si doctora –- dijo Maya, procediendo a cumplir la orden de su superior, mientras esta se encaminaba a la enfermería, con muchas cosas dando vueltas por su cabeza, pero con un solo denominador común: Shinji Ikari.

* * *

Habían pasado cerca de 40 minutos y, pese a disimilarlo bastante bien, una nerviosa Ritsuko Akagi, revisaba a un no menos nervioso Shinji Ikari. Todo esto ante la mirada de una atenta y preocupada Misato, que estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados esperando el veredicto de la doctora, apoyada de espaldas a la pared.

De más está decir, que esto no era lo que la científica tenía en mente, al llamar a Shinji para hacerle un chequeo médico. Su idea era aprovechar esta oportunidad, para tener una larga y seria conversación en privado con Shinji. Lo que la mujer no incluyó en sus cálculos, es que Misato había insistido en estar presente durante el examen, para ver en primera persona cual era el problema que aquejaba a su protegido. Ritsuko sabía que cuando a Misato se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había nada ni nadie que lograra hacerla entrar en razón, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que dejar esa necesaria conversación para otro momento.

- Ya puedes vestirte Shinji -– dijo una en parte frustrada Ritsuko, dando por finalizado el examen al Tercer Elegido, para encaminarse al escritorio junto a la pared, y redactar su informe.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está Shinji? ¿Qué es lo que pasa con él? -– preguntó impaciente Misato, al ver que la rubia no emitía ningún veredicto, sobre el estado de salud de su protegido.

- Estrés -– fue la simple y contundente respuesta de la rubia facultativa.

- ¡¿Estrés?! –- preguntó incrédula la Directora de Operaciones, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando de labios de la mujer frente a ella.

Unos metros más atrás, y aún terminando de vestirse, un impactado Shinji tampoco daba crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar de labios de la mujer que amaba, aunque, bien visto, tal vez el diagnostico médico no estaba tan alejado de la realidad, ya que en verdad estaba un tanto superado por toda esta situación.

- Así es. Estrés –- volvió a conformar Ritsuko, volteando su silla para ver a la incredulidad de la morena - Shinji está un poco estresado. Esa es la razón por la que no podía concentrarse en la prueba. No es algo que deba extrañarnos, tomando en cuanta toda la presión que debe afrontar con sus responsabilidades aquí en NERV.

- Si, tal vez tengas razón, pero Rei o Asuka no han sufrido esta condición, pese a estar expuestas a las mismas presiones –- razonó Misato.

- Eso es verdad. Pero no olvides que ellas se han estado preparando por años para pilotar un EVA y enfrentarse a un Angel. En cambio Shinji nunca recibió entrenamiento previo antes de llegar a Tokyo-3 y subir al EVA-01 por primera vez - dijo Ritsuko, para hacerle notar a Misato ese dato tan importante.

- Tienes razón -– reconoció Misato, mirando a Shinji que se acercaba donde ellas estaban - ¿Es grave? -– preguntó con interés.

- Nada de lo que debas preocuparte. La condición de Shnji no es grave, así que tiene un buen diagnostico –- explicó la mujer mientras se volteaba hacia el escritorio nuevamente para escribir una receta médica.

Shinji, que ahora estaba de pie junto a Misato, escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía la doctora, y no pudo deja de estar completamente de acuerdo en lo que dijo. Por su parte, la científica no estaba mintiendo en su diagnóstico. Shinji en verdad estaba un tanto estresado, lo cual era perfectamente esperable luego de lo que había pasado entre ellos, y en honor a la verdad, ella también se encontraba algo estresada. La mujer dio un leve suspiro, y volvió a la tarea de escribir la receta aún molesta por la intrusión de Misato, que le quitó la oportunidad de hablar a solas con Shinji, aclarar las cosas, y de paso, sacarse el estrés que ambos tenían. Fue en ese momento que la científica tuvo una idea. Ya sabía cómo lograr una cita con Shinji para hablar, y en las narices de Misato.

Ritsuko esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuando terminó de escribir la receta. La mujer se levantó de su asiento doblando cuidadosamente el papel en sus manos. Miró a Shinji, que estaba expectante junto a Misato, y caminó hasta quedar frente a él, haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

- Lo que tienes no es grave, Shinji. Solo debes tratar de relajarte un poco. Sal con tus amigos, distráete, pásalo bien, y te aseguro que te sentirás mejor–- dijo Ritsuko con una nerviosa sonrisa.

- ¿Sa, salir con mis amigos? -– preguntó Shinji, también con nerviosismo, rehuyendo lo más que podía el contacto visual con la mujer.

- Así es. Lo mejor para el estrés es relajarse y dejar de lado los problemas y preocupaciones. Es más, como tu médico te aconsejo que salgas hoy mismo a dar una vuelta con tus amigos. Eso te ayudará soltar toda esa tensión que pareces tener acumulada –- añadió Ritsuko, y le tendió la receta al nervioso muchacho.

Misato, que estaba más preocupada por la salud de Shinji, no se percató del nerviosismo de Ritsuko y se dispuso a tomar la receta que esta le pasa al Tercer Elegido, para poder leerla. Ritsuko, viendo lo que iba a hacer la morena, actuó con rapidez y retiró su mano como por acto reflejo, causando que Misato la mirara con molestia por este gesto.

- El paciente aquí es Shinji, no tú Misato. Además, la receta solo tiene un relajante muscular y si mal no recuerdo, tú necesitas algo más fuerte que eso para relajarte –- comento Ritsuko, sosteniendo la molesta mirada de Misato.

La aludida estrechó un poco más los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, mirando para otro lado, enfadada por el molesto comentario de Ritsuko. Por su parte Shinji solo se limitó a sonreír por ese último intercambio, tomó la receta que le volvió a tender Ritsuko, y salió del cuarto seguido de una enojada Misato.

- ¿Qué se habrá creído esa estúpida? –- masculló Misato con enfado, una vez estuvieron afuera del laboratorio–- Bueno, cambiando de tema. Shinji, tienes la tarde libre. Has lo que dijo Ritsuko. Relájate y pásalo bien con tus amigos. ¿De acuerdo?.

- De acuerdo -– respondió Shinji con algo de duda, para a continuación ver como Misato desaparecía rápidamente por uno de los corredores, sin dudas para atender sus obligaciones.

El vástago despreciado de Gendo dio un cansado suspiro y se encaminó con paso cansino a la farmacia de NERV, para que le despacharan la receta que le había diagnosticado su amor platónico, momento en que se dio cuenta de que habían dos recetas, y no una. La primera receta efectivamente contenía las indicciones de un relajante muscular, pero al ver la segunda, sintió que el corazón se le detenía. Ahí, con puño y letra de Ritsuko, se leía lo siguiente:

Shinji, tenemos que hablar.

Te espero en mi departamento

a las 7:30 de la tarde.

Por favor no faltes.

Un poco más abajo estaba efectivamente anotada la dirección del departamento de Ritsuko, y las indicaciones para llegar. Shinji volvió a leer el papel una vez más para estar seguro, y al constatar que no se había equivocado, sintió que más que nunca necesitaba ese famoso relajante muscular.

* * *

Eran las 7:28 de la tarde, y Shinji estaba parado fuera del edificio donde vivía la doctora Ritsuko. Como por orden médica debía distraerse, Misato no le puso ninguna objeción cuando anunció que iba a salir con Touji a dar una vuelta por el distrito comercial, y luego pasarían a ver una película al cine, por lo que no sabía a qué hora estaría de regreso. Eso también le sirvió de cuartada para justificar su forma de vestir, ya que el joven Ikari se había esmerado en su presentación personal, para acudir de la mejor forma posible a esta cita.

Shinji se había puesto una tenida que aún no había estrenado, ya que no había encontrado el momento adecuado. Era un conjunto juvenil, pero a la vez elegante. La verdad le había gustado mucho la imagen que le devolvía el espejo, cuando se vio vestido así en la tienda donde compro. Todo se lo debía a Maya Ibuki. La asistente de la doctora Ritsuko, estaba comprando en esa misma tienda, y al verlo ahí, complicado sobre qué comprar, decidió ayudarlo con la elección, y no se había equivocado. Maya tenía muy buen gusto para la moda.

Unos bocinazos de unos automóviles que transitaban a lo lejos por la calle, trajeron de regreso al joven Ikari a la realidad. Se encontró nuevamente de pie frente al edificio, donde ya llevaba bastante tiempo, por lo que decidió que ya era hora de entrar, o alguno de los vecinos podría ponerse nervioso al verlo tanto tiempo ahí de pie sin hacer nada, y podría terminar llamando a la policía. Shinji juntó todo el valor que pudo encontrar, que no fue mucho, sea dicho de paso, se encaminó a la puerta de entrada, y luego de dudar unos segundos, presionó en el citófono el número que correspondía al departamento de Ritsuko. O, al menos, ese era el número que figuraba en la receta que traía en una de sus manos.

- Diga –- se escuchó la voz de la mujer, saliendo desde el citófono, pocos segundos después.

Shinji intentó hablar, pero su voz se negó a salir. Los nervios le estaban comiendo vivo, y el escuchar la voz de Ritsuko denotando cada vez mayor molesta preguntando si había alguien afuera, no se lo hacía precisamente más fácil.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? Alo… ¿hay alguien? - preguntó otra vez la mujer con un tono crecientemente molesto, ya que creía que había alguien afuera jugando con el citófono. Ese fue el momento en que Shinji encontró su voz.

- Este... soy Shinji –- dijo el chico, algo apresurado, para ser oído por la mujer antes de que esta cortara.

Pasaron unos largos segundos, en los que el chico creyó que la mujer no había alcanzado a escucharlo. Estaba por volver a tocar el citófono, cuando llegó la respuesta.

- Pasa, está abierto -– dijo la mujer, escuchándose el sonido característico del portero automático abriendo la puerta de acceso.

Shinji miró la puerta unos segundos, como para convencerse de lo que estaba por hacer. Una vez decidido, abrió la puerta y entró finalmente al edificio. Al mirar el interior se percató de que habían dos ascensores para acceder a los pisos superiores, pero Shinji decidió usar las escaleras y así tener tiempo de reunir algo más de valor; pero con cada paso que daba el joven Piloto EVA, su pulso se aceleraba más y más. El estómago comenzó a dolerle de lo nervioso que estaba, a la vez que sentía como las piernas le flaqueaban. Todas estas razones hicieron que la subida fuera más lenta de lo normal, pero más rápido de lo esperado. Finalmente cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de Ritsuko, sintió que el poco valor que reunió se evaporó por arte de magia. La verdad no sabía cómo se las había arreglado para llegar tan lejos, pero en ese momento como nunca antes en su vida, sintió ganas de huir, solo que no tuvo tiempo, ya que Ritsuko abrió la puerta justo en ese instante, sorprendiéndose al verlo de golpe frente a ella.

- ¡Shinji! –- exclamó la mujer, con sorpresa - Como demorabas en llegar yo iba a... bueno, ya estás aquí, pasa -– señaló, haciéndose a un lado para darle la pasada al Tercer Elegido, que no pudo encontrar encontró su voz, así que solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Al ingresar, entre su nerviosismo, Ritsuko no pudo dejar de apreciar al joven Piloto EVA, quien en esta ocasión vestía muy distinto a su siempre usual uniforme escolar. Vestía unos pantalones azules de corte juvenil, zapatos de vestir negros, una hermosa camisa a cuadros y una campera que combinaba muy bien con el todo. Por su parte, mientras entraba al departamento, si bien pudo sentir el escrutinio de la mujer, Shinji también pudo darse cuenta de que la mujer estaba tan nerviosa como él. El tener esta certeza, por extraño que pudiera parecer, logró calmarlo un poco.

El departamento en cuestión era medianamente grande, muy bien decorado y en perfecto orden. Esto hablaba muy bien de Ritsuko, a su parecer. En casa era tan ordenada como en su trabajo. Eso le gustó mucho. Al detener la vista en la sala de estar, pudo ver algunas cosas para picar dispuestas en unos platillos situados sobre una mesita que estaba en el centro de la sala. Era indudable que ella lo estaba esperando y quería hacer esta plática lo más amena posible, dentro de lo que se pudiera. Lo cual no solo lo calmo un poco más, sino que además, le alegró bastante, ya que le hizo pensar que la situación probablemente sería menos densa de lo que pudiera haber pensado al principio.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber? –- ofreció repentinamente la mujer, a fin de tratar de distender el ambiente que estaba bastante tenso - Tengo café, té, jugo de naranja o manzana. También tengo algo más fuerte si apeteces –- añadió esto último con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras se maldecía mentalmente por la poca capacidad que estaba mostrando para manejar tamaña situación.

- Creo que... tomaré algo más fuerte. Si fuera posible –- dijo Shinji, tratando de aparentar calma.

- ¿No sabía que bebías a tu edad, Shinji? –- cuestionó Rutsuko, genuinamente interesada.

- No lo hago, es solo que... creo que ahora me caería bien algo fuerte –- respondió el aludido, en parte a modo de disculpa y en otra como explicación.

"A mi también me caría bien algo fuerte en este momento" pensó Ritsuko, comprendiendo al chico.

- Ponte cómodo, vuelvo enseguida –- dijo la mujer, para luego dar media vuelta y perderse dentro de la cocina.

Una vez que quedó momentáneamente solo, Shinji se sentó en un sillón de tres cuerpos y respiró profundamente tratando de relajarse. Si quería hacer esto, debía estar calmado. Era la única forma de enfrentar a la científica y lo que de seguro serían los cuestionamientos a sus palabras. Fue así como transcurrieron un par de minutos, cuando finalmente Ritsuko regresó de la cocina cargando un par de copas, tendiéndole una a Shinji, quien la cogió mientras ella se sentaba junto a él.

- Este trago se llama Vaina. Lo preparé suave, así que no se te subirá a la cabeza –- explicó la mujer con una sonrisa gentil, que a Shinji casi lo desarmó.

- Gra, gracias –- respondió el Tercer Elegido, tratando de recobrar la calma, y tomó un sorbo para probar el trago de Ritsuko –- Mmmhhh… ¡Está riquísimo!

- Sabía que te gustaría -– dijo Ritsuko con una sonrisa.

Un tenso silencio se produjo luego de ese breve intercambio de palabras. Ninguno atinaba a decir nada, solo estaban ahí, sentados uno al lado del otro, mirando fijamente la copa con Vaina que cada sostenía entre las manos. Fue Ritsuko la que finalmente se armó de valor para romper el silencio.

- Shinji... sobre lo que dijiste ayer… - comenzó la mujer, pero fue prontamente interrumpida por el aludido.

- Doctora, sobre eso yo... quería pedirle disculpas. Yo... creo que yo, pues... no debí decir esas palabras.

- ¡No! –- dijo con fuerza la mujer, sorprendiendo al Piloto EVA –- Tú tenías razón; sobre todo lo que dijiste... Yo solo he sido un juguete en manos de tu padre, y se lo he permitido aún sabiendo que me hacía daño.

- ¿Por qué? –- se animó a preguntar el joven, al sentir la amargura en las palabras de la científica.

- Porque soy una tonta -– fue la triste y amarga respuesta de Ritsuko Akagi –- Yo... tal vez sea una brillante científica como dijiste, pero... en el fondo, tan solo soy una tonta. Me dejé usar por ese hombre. Confié en él, me entregué por entero, aún cuando en el fondo sabía muy bien que en verdad él nunca...

La rubia no pudo continuar con lo que decía, aunque con lo que poco que había logrado revelar, estaba segura que Shinji ya sabría perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando. La mujer apretó con fuerza la copa entre sus manos, haciendo esfuerzos por contener las lágrimas, que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Por su parte, Shinji miró a la mujer con profunda pena por su situación, y a la vez, con profunda rabia hacia su padre, por haberse aprovechado de esa estupenda mujer, y haberla hecho sufrir de esa forma. Ahora, al verla sentada así su lado, tan frágil, tan distinta a la fría y competente científica que todo el mundo conocía, el joven sintió que debía hacer algo por ella. Fue en ese momento Shinji Ikari tomó la decisión que marcaría un antes y un después en su vida.

**"NO VOY A HUIR, NUNCA MÁS"**

Ritsuko, quien seguía concentrada en su dolor y en contener el llanto que amenazaba con salir, sintió repentinamente que le quitaban la copa de las manos para dejarla en la mesita de centro. Luego de eso, se vio sorpresivamente atrapada en unos brazos que la sujetaban con firmeza y delicadeza a la vez. Al alzar la vista, se encontró con un par de ojos azules que la miraban con ternura y comprensión.

- Debería llorar, doctora. No es bueno que se quede con todo eso adentro –- dijo Shinji, aún sin estar realmente seguro de qué lo impulsó a decir esas palabras, ni cómo sacó el valor para decirlas.

Al escuchar esto, aquella mujer observó con sorpresa al chico por unos segundos, considerando sus palabras. Luego de meditarlo uno momentos, tal vez estimulada por el fuerte, pero gentil abrazo en el que la tenían atrapada, o por esos hermosos ojos azules que la miraban con ternura; fue que se permitió la libertad de dejar salir todo lo que tenía adentro.

Ristuko Akagi lloró como nunca antes en su vida. Todo su dolor y toda su frustración, salieron junto con sus lágrimas en forma de llanto. Lloró por su madre, por Gendo y la forma en que dejó que este la utilizara durante tanto tiempo. Lloró por ella y su soledad, por todo lo que había aguantado en silencio por tantos años. Con cada lágrima que salía, la mujer sentía que se iba quitando un peso de los hombros, pero lo más importante, por primera en su vida, sentía había alguien ahí para apoyarla, abrazarla y reconfortarla cuando más lo necesitaba.

Por su parte, el Tercer Elegido no pudo reprimir un par de lágrimas ante el lastimero llanto de Ritsuko. Ella siempre se había comportado fuerte y segura de sí misma ante todos, pero en el fondo, había sufrido mucho más de lo que imaginaba. La estrechó con fuerza mientras ella se aferraba a su camisa y continuaba llorando sus penas.

Fue así como los minutos fueron pasando, hasta que el llanto de Ritsuko se fue acallando lentamente, para finalmente desaparecer. Finalmente, la mujer se separó del abrazo en que la tenía atrapada el Tercer Elegido, tratando de recobrar la compostura que había perdido desde hacía ya varios minutos.

- ¿Se siente mejor? –- preguntó Shinji, interesado al ver ya más calmada a la mujer.

- S, si, gracias –- respondió ella, mientras Shinji le tendió un pañuelo. Ritsuko lo aceptó con una débil sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento, se secó las lágrimas y se limpió la nariz.

- Usted ha sufrido mucho doctora; y no solo por mi padre, ¿verdad? -– aventuró el joven Piloto EVA, mirando a la mujer.

- Si, es verdad. Pero finalmente encontré las fuerzas para dejar eso atrás. Terminé con tu padre ayer por la tarde, y eso te lo debo a ti –- dijo ella, estrujando el pañuelo en sus manos.

- Me alegra escuchar eso, doctora - respondió el joven, gratamente sorprendido por esta revelación.

- Por favor, llámame Ritsuko –- dijo ella, a lo que Shinji sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, y afirmó con la cabeza.

Ritsuko pudo dejar de observar los ojos del Tercer Elegido. Esos ojos eran tan azules y profundos, que fácilmente podría perderse en ellos. ¿Qué tenía ese joven de 15 años que provocaba ese tipo de reacción en ella? ¿Qué tenía ese joven que con su sola mirada, hacía que su adolorido corazón se acelerará de una forma hasta ahora desconocida para ella?. ¿Cómo es que ese joven había sido capaz de ver en ella lo que ningún otro hombre había visto antes? Tenía que saber… No, necesitaba saber.

- Shinji. Debo decirte que lo que me dijiste ayer en el laboratorio, fue lo más hermoso que alguien me haya dicho jamás. Tus palabras llegaron muy profundo en mi corazón -– dijo la mujer, mirando fijamente a los ojos del joven Piloto EVA.

Shinji sintió la mirada de la mujer, una mirada que pareció traspasarlo y ver en lo más profundo de su ser. No pudo evitar que un sonrojo se apoderada de él, ya que podía sentir como sus mejillas ardían. Aún así, de alguna forma se las arregló para sostener la mirada de la científica. Una mirada que a la vez parecía preguntarle algo. Una mirada que parecía pedir a gritos una respuesta. Una respuesta que solo él podía dar.

Muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de Shinji Ikari mientras contemplaba esos ojos. Pero curiosamente, ninguna de esas cosas contemplaba el huir, por el contrario. Todos sus pensamientos llegaban a la misma conclusión. Es por eso, que luego de unos segundos, su boca pareció moverse por sí sola, revelando eso que desde hace ya tiempo albergaba en lo más profundo de su corazón.

- Lo que dije ayer en laboratorio, es lo que realmente siento Ritsuko... ¡Te amo!

Los ojos de Ritsuko Akagi casi se salieron de sus orbitas al escuchar esas dos simples, pero a la vez tan significativas palabras. Su corazón comenzó a bombear con tanta fuerza, que por momentos creyó que iba a estallar.

"Te amo"

Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza de Ritsuko, sin poder quitar la vista del chico frente a ella; y es que al ver los ojos de Shinji, solo pudo ver sinceridad en ellos. El joven no estaba bromeando en sus palabras, ni tampoco trataba de obtener alguna ventaja de la situación. Shinji había dicho esas palabras de corazón. Ritsuko sintió que sus ojos se humedecían otra vez.

Mientras, un nerviosísimo Shinji Ikari observaba fijamente a la mujer ante él, totalmente consciente de que se había jugado la vida con sus atrevidas palabras, pero que expresaban lo que él sentía verdaderamente por ella. Ahora solo le restaba esperar la reacción de la científica ante lo que le había revelado. Es por esto que él hubiera esperado cualquier tipo reacción de su parte, menos que se le lanzara a los brazos, pero así era. Ritsuko Akagi estaba ahora entre sus brazos y podía sentir su suave respiración en su oreja, causándole una sensación electrizante.

Abrazada fuertemente a Shinji, la mujer consideraba seriamente lo que estaba apunto de realizar. El chico al cual abrazaba era aún un adolescente y ella ya era una mujer madura. Lo que pensaba hacer técnicamente era un delito. Si por alguna casualidad Misato, o si alguien más del alto mando de NERV llegaba a enterarse de esto, de seguro la encarcelarían, pero este chico al cual abrazaba fuertemente le ofrecía todo lo que ella siempre había buscado, y que tanto necesitaba... amor.

Ritsuko se separó un poco de Shinji y lo miró directo a los ojos. Nuevamente pudo ver en esos ojos de forma palpable la veracidad de sus palabras. En ese momento la científica supo que ya no había vuelta atrás. Su decisión estaba tomada. Fue así como la mujer tomó el rostro del Tercer Elegido entre sus manos y lo besó.

Shinji abrió los ojos desorbitados, totalmente sorprendido por esta nueva acción de la mujer frente a él, pero pronto la sorpresa fue reemplazada por el placer de esa caricia, una largamente anhelada en secreto. Fue así como sin más, el joven Piloto EVA y se dejó llevar por la situación, haciendo realidad ese beso, que era la consumación de uno de los más grandes de sus sueños, que finalmente ahora se hacía realidad.

La extraña pareja se besó con ternura durante largo tiempo, explorándose sin prisa mientras iban conociendo los labios del otro. Fue así como con el correr de los segundos, ese tierno beso fue transformándose paulatinamente en uno más apasionado. La lengua de Ritsuko irrumpió repentinamente en la boca de un sorprendido Shinji, explorándola y dándole placer a la vez. Para Shinji, pese a ser su primer beso real, ya que el de Asuka no puede contar como tal, intentó no quedarse atrás y trató de devolver el favor a la mujer de la mejor forma posible, causando que el placer de ambos se incrementara.

Luego de lo que para ambos pareció una eternidad, la pareja tuvo que separarse, ya que con la intensidad del beso, se habían quedado literalmente sin oxígeno. Fue en ese momento que se percataron en la posición en que habían terminado. Estaban recostados sobre el sillón, Ritsuko sobre Shinji, y de una forma bastante sugerente. Ambos se sonrojaron pero no hicieron nada por apartarse.

- Ritsuko, ¿Acaso tú...? -– trató de preguntar Shinji, pero no pudo terminar lo que decía, ya que la mujer le acallaría con otro beso.

Luego largos segundos, cuando finalizó un nuevo y apasionado beso por parte de la mujer, se separaron lentamente, y Ritsuko observó a Shinji con ojos húmedos y una hermosa sonrisa que él jamás había visto en ella. Era como si fuera a explotar de la emoción. Eso lo remeció por entero.

- Gracias Shinji. No tienes idea de lo que has hecho por mí –- dijo ella ampliando su sonrisa, con una tierna mirada - Tú me has devuelto las ganas de vivir. Me has hecho sentirme mujer por primera vez en la vida.

Shinji escuchaba impactado las palabras de la mujer. Jamás imaginó que sus palabras hubieran significado tanto para ella. Pero ella no había terminado, aún había más, lo más importante.

- Sé que una relación entre nosotros no sería bien vista. Todavía eres un menor de edad, por lo que legalmente sería un delito; pero si somos precavidos, si tu lo deseas yo… quiero estar contigo.

Shinji apenas daba crédito a lo que había escuchado de aquella mujer que, por momentos, había dejado de ser la seria y profesional mujer que todos conocían, para develarle la mirada cargada de expectación propia de una adolescente tan emocionada como él. ¿Ella en verdad lo había aceptado?. Miró a la mujer aún sin poder creer sus palabras. Miró a sus ojos buscando confirmar lo que sus oídos habían escuchado y su corazón anhelaba con locura. Tenía que asegurarse. Comprobar que todo esto no era un sueño.

- ¿Es cierto lo que dices? ¿En verdad tú… quieres…? –- preguntó el joven Piloto EVA, sin poder terminar lo que decía, ya que producto de la emoción, sus palabras apenas salían de su boca.

- Si Shinji. Quiero -– respondió Ritsuko, ampliando su sonrisa a la vez que acariciaba una de las mejillas del chico con una mano.

Ambos se miraron fijamente por largos segundos, con la emoción rebozando sus corazones. Shinji sonrió, sin poder evitar que una lágrima de felicidad escapara de su uno de sus ojos. Por su parte, y sin darse cuenta, Ritsuko también derramaba lágrimas de emoción. El paso que ellos estaban a punto de dar era muy importante para ambos, ya que estaban ad-portas de cruzar la línea, y ya no había vuelta atrás. Al contemplar la emoción en los ojos del otro, supieron que la decisión ya estaba tomada.

El beso esta vez fue de una pasión e intensidad, que dejaron a Shinji sin aliento. En forma casi inconsciente las manos de ambos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro. Ritsuko fue la primera en actuar, y metió las manos bajo la camisa de Shinji. El joven Piloto EVA reaccionó ante este movimiento de la científica, y en un acto de increíble atrevimiento para él, acarició suavemente los senos de Ritsuko, arrancando suaves gemidos de ella, que hicieron que su propia excitación aumentara un poco más.

Los minutos fueron pasando, mientras se besaban y acariciaba mutuamente. Shinji no supo cuando fue que Ritsuko se las arregló para quitarle la camisa, solo sabía que ahora ella estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado de sus caderas. El Tercer Elegido se sonrojó cuando sintió todo el peso del cuerpo de Ritsuko presionando su bajo vientre, y de paso, la tremenda erección que tenía en ese momento. La mujer sonrió traviesa y se movió en forma insinuante presionando su erección, por lo que a Shinji le quedó claro que ella podía sentirla.

Shinji tragó sonoramente cuando Ritsuko cambió la sonrisa traviesa por otra bastante insinuante, mientras se quitaba la blusa, quedando solo con un sujetador, momento en que se inclinó hacia adelante, hasta que su rostro estuvo justo sobre el del joven Ikari.

- No tienes que irte si no lo deseas, Shinji –- le dijo al joven con voz seductora mientras que con una mano le acariciaba una mejilla -– Para serte sincera, no quiero que te vayas.

- Yo... yo tampoco quiero irme –- logró decir Shinji entre todo su nerviosismo, pero evidentemente excitado.

Haciendo uso de una seguridad y confianza desconocida por él; otorgada sin duda por la excitación y la testosterona que le brotaba por los poros, Shinji besó profundamente la mujer, mientas que le bajaba los tirantes del sujetador para dejar libres sus pechos, los cuales pudo por fin acariciar sin nada de por medio.

Ritsuko sonrió en medio del beso, por el atrevido movimiento del chico, y sobre todo, al sentir sus traviesas manos acariciando delicada, pero decididamente sus senos. Debía admitir que no estaba nada mal para tener 15 años… y eso, le encantó.

- Mejor vamos a mi cuarto... ahí... estaremos más... cómodos -– logró decir Ritsuko entre beso y beso.

Shinji asintió a las palabras de Ritsuiko, y muy a su pesar, tuvo que dejar momentáneamente de acariciarle los senos, para levantarse del sillón. Momentos después, la nueva pareja se encaminó al cuarto de la mujer, dejando un rastro de ropa tirada por el camino.

* * *

Era entrada la noche, y Shinji estaba recostado de espaldas en una cómoda cama de dos plazas, mirando el techo del la habitación. Ritsuko descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo. Ambos estaban desnudos, cansados y sudorosos, pero con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Para Shinji, esta había sido definitivamente la experiencia más hermosa de su vida. Jamás pensó que su primera vez sería con una mujer adulta, y mucho menos, que sería con la mismísima Ritsuko Akagi. Lo que Shinji sentía por esta mujer era a todas luces un amor imposible, pero increíblemente, de la noche a la mañana lo que había sido un completo imposible se había transformado en una realidad. Ahora podía sentir a Ritsuko junto a él. Podía sentir el peso de ella sobre su cuerpo, su respiración, y la suavidad y el calor de su piel. Todas estas eran cosas que jamás pensó llegaría a experimentar. El chico no pudo evitar pensar en la cara que pondría Misato si se llegara a enterar de esto.

Pero el pensar en su tutora le trajo a la mente el mayor de sus miedos. Ritsuko era una mujer que rondaba los 30 años, y él era un adolescente de 15. Si los llegan a descubrir juntos... mejor ni pensarlo. Al menos por esta noche estaban cubiertos. Había llamado a Misato diciendo que se quedaría en casa de Touji, y luego había llamado al susodicho, para pedirle que dijera que pasó la noche en su casa, si alguien llegaba a preguntar. Touji había aceptado esta extraña petición, pero a cambio tendría que contarle toda la verdad, si quería seguir contando con él para cubrirle las espaldas. Pero pese a esto, confiaba totalmente en la discreción de su amigo. Sabía muy bien que Touji no se iría de lengua. Desgraciadamente no podía asegurar esto de Kensuke.

Tendrían que tener mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante. Al fin podía estar con la mujer de sus sueños y estaba dispuesto a seguir a su lado, no importando lo difícil que esto resultara. Aún así, estaba consciente de que, pese a todo el esfuerzo que pusiera de su parte, esta relación no duraría para siempre, por mucho que amara a Ritsuko.

Por su parte, la científica estaba con los ojos cerrados, escuchando el latir del corazón de Shinji. Aún le costaba trabajo creer que ese joven de 15 años sin experiencia previa, haya sido el mejor amante que hubiera tenido en su vida, pero era verdad. Shinji la hizo sentir cosas y llegar a niveles que jamás antes había experimentado, aunque había una gran diferencia con los otros que estuvieron antes. Shinji no había tenido sexo con ella, él le había hecho el amor. Esa era la gran diferencia.

"¿Que pensaría Gendo si supiera que lo dejé por su hijo?. ¿Qué pensaría si supiera que su hijo es mejor amante que él?" sonrió considerando la respuesta. Fuere cual sea la respuesta, estaba segura que sería un duro golpe para el orgullo de macho del Comandante.

Ella estaba feliz, no podía negarlo, había hecho el amor con un hombre maravilloso, por que después de lo que hicieron, Shinji se había convertido en un hombre hecho y derecho. Estaba feliz porque por fin había encontrado alguien que la respetaba, que la quería y la valoraba como persona. Alguien que la hacía sentirse importante, sentirse mujer; pero tampoco podía engañarse. Muy bien sabía también que la felicidad que gozaba era muy frágil.

Si alguien se llegaba a enterar de su relación, ella iría derecho a la cárcel por corrupción y abuso de menores, eso, si es que llegaba a la cárcel. Gendo Ikari o la misma Misato podían encargarse de que ella pasara una "agradable" estadía de por vida en la peor mazmorra de NERV. Pero de todos los peligros que debían afrontar, el mayor de todos, era ella misma.

Ella había hecho cosas horribles al seguir la investigación de su madre, y sobre todo, al intentar complacer al maldito de Gendo Ikari. ¿Qué pensaría Shinji de ella, si supiera toda la verdad? ¿Qué pensaría si se enterara de toda la verdad involucrada tras el "Proyecto de Complementación Humana"? ¿Seguiría amándola al conocer esas verdades? Eso era algo en lo que no quería pensar.

Por ahora Ritsuko disfrutaría de esta relación. Se dejaría amar, y haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance por hacer feliz a quién le había traído vida a su agonizante corazón. Sobre todo lo demás... solo el tiempo lo dirá.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas del Autor:** Han pasado ya muchos años desde que publiqué este fic por primera vez, y hace poco, cuando volví a leerlo, me di cuenta de que no estaba tan bien como yo recordada. Pese a no ser un profesional de la escritura, la experiencia adquirida luego de tantos años escribiendo, me hicieron darme cuenta de que le faltaba algo más de contundencia y redacción a esta historia, para expresar de mejor forma lo que yo quería transmitir cuando la escribí allá por el 2005.

Es por este motivo, que me di a la tarea de revisar esta historia y hacer una reedición, corrigiendo todo aquello que en su momento no quedó del todo bien, por la falta de experiencia; y a la vez, dándole algo más de contundencia a la historia.

"La Mujer de mis Sueños" sigue siendo la misma historia, solo se ha revisado para hacerla más amena, y con más detalles, que creo, enriquecen todo el argumento.

Saludos y nos leemos pronto en otro proyecto.


End file.
